pokegirldexfandomcom-20200214-history
Naga
Nagas are half-snake, half-human hybrids which have the upper body of a beautiful woman and the lower body of a snake. Some legends indicate that a Naga might simply have the head of a woman and the body of a snake, but this might have been simply an artist's implication that a normal human woman was as pretty, but as cold-hearted as a serpent. Nagas do not have many bones in their bodies, aside from their skulls, but instead have cartilage. This severely limits their strength when lifting, but Nagas are ALWAYS good at crushing things with her hands and body. Because they lack bones, Nagas have an impressive level of flexibility, allowing them to curl up into tight coils and even lick their own lower backs without relying on their inordinately long tongues, though with said tongue's assistance, they can lick between their own shoulder blades. Nagas do not have a standard hair color, eye color, scale color or pattern, but they do have an average bust size, which is usually teetering on the border between a B-cup and a C-cup. Larger is infrequent, but not that uncommon, though smaller is rare once they are of taming age. Most nagas hage arms, though a genetic abnormality had popped up, and roughly 15% of the entire Naga population is armless. The 85% that have hands can emit poison from their fingernails or from their canines and they can change their poison to one of five different types, but there may be lingering traces of her previous poison for upwards of a week. The eye of a Naga can be human-esque, cat-like or even have a transparent second lid, but this is random and unpredictable. The typical Naga's height is difficult to determine because many researchers argue about what would constitute their 'height'. Some say that whatever height they're at when they 'stand' is what should be measure; others believe they should be measured by their length; and yet others believe they shouldn't have a 'height', but rather a length. If their length was their 'height', then it is generally between eight to fourteen feet, only three to four feet of which is their human part, the rest is believed to be necessary to counterbalance them when they 'stand'. Almost all Naga have a mild metamorphic talent, but not as great as those of their evolutions. She can create a human waist, butt and visible human-esque vagina, allowing her to engage in sexual relationships, but she cannot change more than that, forcing her to either bend backwards or lean forward to accomodate a male lover, but considering their natural flexibility, it is easy, even if it does look like it. Nagas are insanely stealthy, and unless moving over something that crinkles or makes noise, such as leaves or tin foil, she will never make a sound while moving, contrary to movies which depict them as making a snake-like hiss while moving. Nagas are not that popular for tamers or pet owners because they're part snake and even most Pre-Sukebe War humans weren't not overly fond of slithery reptiles, but there will always be those who like them. As stated earlier, due to a lack of hard bones, her strength is usually blunted unless she can hug or wrestle with her foe. Her main attacks are through the use of the various poisons her body normally produces. Sleep venom is the usual attack, which is how she keeps her prey from struggling as she swallows them. There are also many other problems with having a Naga, such as their cold-blooded nature making them susceptible to opponents with Ice attacks. 70% of all Nagas are also lesbian in their tastes, making most of them difficult for male Tamers to work with. Category:Base evolutions